


Starry Eyed Waif

by NRGburst



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ GoTG kinkmeme <a href="http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1206439#t1206439">prompt:</a> "Dey’s daughter has a crush on the Starlord. Dey thinks that maybe this is even worse than Ronan’s attack on Xandar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed Waif

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Digital Release day!!! :DDD

It started innocently enough.

 

She’d made a request for an action figure. The merchandise had been all the rage after Ronan's defeat, and the adverts insisted that part of the profits went to reconstruction. Way more affordable than that Krylorian erector set he’d purchased her after months of begging, so he added a couple Nova Corps figures for a few extra units. It was for a good cause, and it made him proud to see her playing with them and shouting out things like, “Ronan the Accuser has been defeated!”

 

Or so he thought.

 

Then came the unrelenting  requests for the matching ship and armed companions, the kitschy Terran ringtone on the comm unit. Rewards for completing chores, his wife assured him. Girls her age need incentives, she said.

But when she asks for a Ravager jacket and Starlord mask for Masquerade, Rhomann Dey has a creeping realization of what might be occurring in his daughter’s innocent heart. His wife dismisses his concerns with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, it’s just a phase, dear! As if you never had a crush on a techno-artist in your youth! Besides, he’s attractive.”

 

Not very reassuring.

 

So he decides to investigate his daughter’s room to see how far this “crush” has gone.

In hindsight, he should have kept better track of the units spent on family credit.

 

Peter Quill smirks at him from the posters on her wall, from the bedspread and pillows. His action figure is tucked in the bed of her dollhouse with a Xandarian Barbie.

 

And Denaarian Rhomann Dey, cited for bravery in the battle against the Dark Aster, shouts with horror.


End file.
